


Recessional of the Red Dragons (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [20]
Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: F/M, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Here's my first-ever epic, based on the anime series, Cowboy Bebop. This post-epilogue fic takes place after the 2-parter series finale, Real Folk Blues, as Trudy witnesses the death of her idol/surrogate brother, Spike, as well as discover his horrific resurrection from the uprising Red Dragons.
Relationships: Iris/Zero (Rockman), Julia/Spike Spiegel
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	1. Prologue - The Death of Spike Spiegel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recessional of the Red Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806958) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Link is[ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S72gbEf373I&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG6pQLjoQiDh6sB99KOv15L&index=1).


	2. Chapter 1 - The Nightmare Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faye decides to follow Trudy's nightmare. Together, they head back to Tharsis where it is said her dream took place. What will they find, and how would they deal with their new, deadly assailant?

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5UoNsEqRlZ8&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG6pQLjoQiDh6sB99KOv15L&index=2).

Feel free to check out [pikaace's fan page](https://www.youtube.com/user/pikaace).


	3. Chapter 2 - Return to Tharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Trudy's recovering from the fatal bout by Spike, Jet looks over her tablet and explores each of her friends' profiles as possible recruits for the Red Dragon War which is set within 72 hours.
> 
> All of the Pokémon OCs belong to pikaace, and X and Zero belong to Capcom; I just happen to be a fan of them.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8DP9RAT1UY&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG6pQLjoQiDh6sB99KOv15L&index=3).

Also, check out the awesome reviews made by Itionoben as they were a kickstart of my interest for the X series:

[X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDl_QHBOAzw&list=PLFBF09B157099944D), [X2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbrATjVkgU0&list=PLFBF09B157099944D), [X3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DL2hpAKw8Ko&list=PLFBF09B157099944D), [X4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jz9ISHKEyyM&list=PLFBF09B157099944D)


	4. Chapter 3 - Researching the Troops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet, Trudy and Faye set out to Earth in search for the cadet's allies, but before they went, she and the Black Dog had decided to visit an old friend.

Here's the[ link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8DP9RAT1UY&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG6pQLjoQiDh6sB99KOv15L&index=3).


	5. Chapter 4 - The Good, the Bad, and the Mystical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet, Trudy and Faye set out to Earth in search for the cadet's allies, but before they went, she and the Black Dog had decided to visit an old friend.

Here's the[ link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUny8zqgGFM&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG6pQLjoQiDh6sB99KOv15L&index=4).


	6. Chapter 5 - Exile on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the Bebop bounty hunters meet up with the heroic Reploids, X and Zero, and just in the nick of time as they get involved in a very lethal dogfight! With less than 48 hours to go, they finally make their exile on Earth, and pay a very hefty price...

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLgcMHoUr5c&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG6pQLjoQiDh6sB99KOv15L&index=5).


	7. Chapter 6 - Rallying the Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Dragon Hunters hang out at Abel City, home to the Reploids and Maverick Hunters. As they wait for the Trainers to return, X and Zero rally up the Reploids and create armor and weapons for the upcoming war while also wait for a few special cementers to arrive.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnjiAjd0dPg&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG6pQLjoQiDh6sB99KOv15L&index=6&pbjreload=101).


	8. Chapter 7 - Final Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their final hours, the Red Dragon Hunters hang out at Floccesy Ranch, while they reunite with Edward, Ein, as well as an unlikely ally. Meanwhile, Trudy's visions become more and more vivid, and show clear signs of danger, as well as a certain omen...

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21EeUp_Abpc&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG6pQLjoQiDh6sB99KOv15L&index=7&pbjreload=101).


	9. Chapter 8 - The Eve of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The special forces finally left Earth and embark on their journey to the Red Planet, where their greatest adversaries lurk. They also set up shop at Annie's devastated outlet, where an ominous figure is being chased by Jet. Meanwhile, the Red Tail makes a pitstop to attain a certain artifact which is believed to restore Spike's memories and help him revert to his normal self. Were Trudy's past visions accurate?

Link is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIbgus6jNFs&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG6pQLjoQiDh6sB99KOv15L&index=8&pbjreload=101).


	10. Chapter 9 - The War Has Begun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has finally begun! The special forces make their way toward the Red Dragon stronghold located at Olympus Mons, while also trek thru enemy lines at Valles Marineris.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtuG3q3vxVU&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG6pQLjoQiDh6sB99KOv15L&index=9).


	11. Chapter 10 - Infiltration of the Imperial Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The special forces reach the imperial base at the summit of Olympus Mons. Meanwhile, the liabilities encounter the true culprit and ruler of the surviving Red Dragons and Spike's master, Kim Yokushimo. With the army dwindling, Zero and Zoroark come across Julia as well as make a crucial decision for their dilemma.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pke3WNib1s&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG6pQLjoQiDh6sB99KOv15L&index=10).


	12. Chapter 11 - Peace's Price, Epilogue - Blue Suede Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the epic finale of the post-epilogue fic!
> 
> Many lives are literally at stake, and with the special forces at the Red Dragons' mercy, will there be any hope for victory? Will Spike and Julia's lives be spared? Will the universe finally embrace peace? Of course, there were some prices to be paid, as well.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Vbes_jyRFs&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG6pQLjoQiDh6sB99KOv15L&index=11).


End file.
